All I Need
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Battles take their toll, bodies and souls eventually become wounded. Who will be there to heal those wounds? SanxMir LEMON


**All I Need**

A Sango x Miroku Story

AN: This was written in collaboration with the lovely lagentilecat who did a beautiful fanart along with this piece.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or its characters.

Rated: M (sexual content)

The pounding of her heart raced on a thunderous storm as she made sure they were covered from view. Time ticked to closely together, making nerves race. Quickly, she picked up her uniform that had been drenched in blood and water and went toward the small pallet she'd laid out for herself. Allowing the small fire she managed to kindle dry them, she tossed a few more bits of wood into the flames. Her worried eyes flickered over toward the young man lying down, pain evident in his face. Scratches graced the edge of his cheek and a bruise was forming along his neck. Sango was almost certain there were more wounds she hadn't gotten to yet and it only made her cringe more at the reminder that it was her fault.

The smell of rain clung to the night's air as the woman fumbled in the small pack that had been a family heirloom of the slayers. Her great grandfather had sewn it together so that he could carry his medicine during their journey to track down a demon that lived underground.

Pulling out a medicinal antiseptic, she crawled over toward the monk. His eyes never opened and the hole in her heart grew wider, wanting to swallow her whole. It just wasn't right. How could she have let Miroku become so injured simply by protecting her?

Carefully she put the antiseptic along a few cuts that were on his cheek then moved his robes from his neck. Black and purple started to already color a portion of his skin and it twisted her stomach in a knot. With delicateness, she traced the patch with her finger tips, the cream smearing along it. Miroku flinched and moaned in pain. Sango instinctively pulled her hand away before frowning. He moved about a little before realizing it drawled out his pain more so, then stilled. The demon slayer watched as his beautiful eyes fluttered open to see her. "Sango," He whispered, his voice was so hoarse.

She rubbed his uninjured cheek gently with the back of her palm. "It's alright. We managed to get out safely for now." The monk nodded as he eyed her carefully. His fingers drew up to her thigh when he heard a hiss of pain escape her.

"Are you alright?" Miroku tried to sit up but found it hard with her hovering over him. Air was less and it was tough to stay awake. What was wrong with him? The woman easily ushered him to lie down, which he did without complaint.

Sighing, Sango pulled an inch from her skirt and found a nice set of claw marks festering with anger along her thigh. Great, that's all she really needed. Remembering when she had helped shoulder Miroku's weight, her thigh had hurt, there was probably a matching one along her upper arm as well. "The demon managed to get me a few times. Luckily it's not that serious." Administering some of the ointment to her leg, she pushed back a bit of her kimono off her shoulder and applied the rest.

When she was finished, she pulled her obi together and tightened the knot. The entire time, a set of eyes watched her every move with interest.

"You're unbelievable. Even in a time like this, you're still a being the perverted houshi." Miroku cracked a smile as his eyes drifted close. There was a panic in the air as the woman quickly went to check on him. The smell of poison was thick and it leaked throughout his body.

'Damn it, I don't have enough herbs to relinquish the poison from his body,' fumbling, she dumped the remainder of her pack on to the ground until she came across two pouches: one brown and one black. She quickly picked up the brown one first and pulled out a grounded herb.

Placing a handful of it into a stone bowl that she always kept hidden with her satchel, Sango worked in the grains until it started to mush together. The black bag was then picked up and yellow seeds fell into the mixture. Sango quickly worked that in until it could be used as a smear. A small glass bottle that had blessed water sat beside the bowl and she poured the contents inside of it and shook it. The color of the water faded from yellow to blue in seconds. As a child learning the methods of healing for if or when her brethren fell, someone could aid, Sango quickly learned the basics that counteracted to all different sorts of youkai wounds.

Poisonous ones in particular were at the top of the list. Once a poison has reached the heart, there is no point in trying to heal the already damned. Sango bit her bottom lip as she hoped to all the Gods out there that she wasn't late. With care, she lifted the houshi's head up enough and poured the medicine down his throat. Immediately, he tried to shrug away and Sango had to keep a good lock on him as she continued. Being that the taste was beyond awful, it also tended to fight off the poison which by the sound of it was already burning in the man's body like a wildfire. His moans were filled with pain and Sango could feel herself cringing at the sound.

Once the medicine was gone, she left his head to linger in her lap while she lightly brushed his hair from his forehead. The sound of an owl hooting outside told her it was now dark. They were most likely going to have to stay hidden within the crevices of the cave until the light dawned. Lucky for them, this particular demon hated light and would hide away.

Miroku murmured something and she had to lean in to catch the sound of her name. What was he talking about? Was he dreaming?

Her hand pressed against his chest and felt the pounding of his heart as his breathing faded. Sango pulled back; sweat trickling down her face as she checked his pulse. Why wasn't the stupid medicine working? It usually always worked within moments.

_There wasn't enough. _Her mind ventured as her heart faltered.

Careful as not to drop him, she placed him back on the pallet and went toward her mess of herbs on the ground to find almost everything empty. This was why they were heading back to her village, to stock up on her supplies. Damn the fates that she needed those herbs now. Kaede unfortunately didn't grow them and there was scarcely any village that did.

And of course that damn demon had to show itself and attack them. Sango grumbled about bad timing as she gathered her things and placed them back in the satchel. Miroku moaned out again and tossed to his side before wincing and falling back into his previous state.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Eyes fluttered open at the sound of her worried voice. Miroku's own eyes seemed dulled and cloudy. Was the poison still taking its toll on him?

There were only a few ways to expel the poison. One was to use some medicine that fought against the poison. The other of course was getting the body to work it out of its system. And doing that while being in a condition like Miroku's, it was very hard.

Sango bit her lip though as a thought crossed her mind. _What if I helped him? It wouldn't hurt to try and it would definitely raise his will. But can I really do something like that yet?_

Working over the pros and the cons, the tayiji knew there was no other choice as Miroku winced as he tried to sit up and check on her. "Miroku, lie back down." She placed a hand on his shoulder and barely putting pressure on it. He fell back down with a plop.

Something hard grew in her throat, making her feel as though no air could pass through. Shaking off her jitters, Sango pulled apart the houshi's robes layer by layer. All the while dark violet eyes watched with confusion as she undressed him.

If anything, it wasn't a total loss seeing as how she was granting the man's dying wish. Damn it all why couldn't she stop thinking of death?

Fever warmed her body as she felt his body heat rise. That had to be good right? It meant his body was fighting off the toxicant in his system.

As the last layer of the robe came apart, Sango had to stop herself from sucking in air through her teeth as she noticed how sculpted the man was. Even so that raging bruise along his shoulder and neck made her want to cuddle him close.

Her eyes turned only to be locked the violet pair. "I'm only doing this for you, houshi." With that, Sango felt that was a good enough explanation before she started to undo her own clothing. If she thought that man was dying, the slow smile that spread across his lips might have made her rethink it if she hadn't been the one to tend to his wounds. And it seemed his smile was a contagious as she a slow smile spread across her own as a blush crossed her cheeks. "If we can get your body to pump enough adrenaline, then it could flush out the poison from your system."

Miroku's thick eyebrow went up. Why was he making this so much harder for her?

"Don't give me that look or you're just going to die without ever getting into these pants. How's that?" That eyebrow went back down at the threat and his face became serious. Yeah, it'd have better or there been a close chance she would have stuck to that threat.

The loose fabric of her outfit lightly fell about her shoulder, giving the man a nice view of her ample breasts. She could have sworn she heard him suck in air as if the sight of her made him lose his breath. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But either way, for some reason she suddenly felt her confidence rise. So he liked the way she looked?

Losing the rest of the kimono as it pooled down her skin like water, Sango kneeled in front of Miroku and lightly released him from his fundoshi. Her eyes widened at how attentive it was to her touch. The lump in her throat seemed to grow as she lightly straddled Miroku's thighs and sat her bare bottom down on his legs. He moaned at the feel of her warmth cross his skin as her breasts bobbed in front of him. This was heaven and yet hell as his body wasn't the most cooperative to allow him reach of her skin. There was a sudden need to simply taste the woman's lips. "Sango," He breathed, causing the woman whose blush grew all the way down to her chest to stir her attention to his face. He managed to wiggle his finger for her to come closer. She did and leaned down only to have her lips captured by his tasteful ones.

An explosion of emotions went throughout her body as he continued to kiss her senselessly. Kami, he tasted so damn good it was a shame she hadn't started kissing him sooner. The pads of his fingers gently traced along the edges of her shoulder until the woman hissed and pulled back slightly, breaking their contact. "Sorry," He murmured, having forgotten about the wound on her shoulder. Sango shook her head and leaned back down to kiss him some more. Miroku moaned but then groaned with a slice of pain went through his chest.

Worrying that they were taking to long, Sango pulled herself back on her haunches as she decided to get back on track. There would be more time for kissing and touching later. Right now, that venom needed to be rid of.

Her hand glided gently down Miroku's engorged member, rubbing the sides as she used her other hand to massage his sac. Immediately, the man's legs bunched with muscles as pleasure rocked through him. Keeping at it, soon liquid spilled from the tip and coated her fingers.

The houshi moaned loudly as the tayiji watched his hips buck up.

Sango knew it was now or never.

Quickly, she prepared herself as she sat just above his cock. Her body trembled from the wait – or possibly from how she was positioned, she wasn't sure. Miroku's eyes opened after he felt hair lightly graze his chest. He met Sango's worried ones and frowned. "Sango…you don't have to."

He was surprised when Sango flashed him a smile. "No, but I want to." With a quick drop, she felt herself being impaled as she seated down on his hips. Her mouth fell open. It felt like her whole body was being torn in half. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried her hardest not to allow the tears that wanted to fall from the pain. The sounds of a groan filtered in the cave, making her look to find Miroku panting. His hands were currently wrapped around her waist with tender care as they lightly massaged in circles.

Smiling, she leaned down to kiss him when pain tore through her. She winced. "Easy," She heard the masculine voice whisper to her. "Stay still for a moment and let yourself adjust."

Sango nodded once and allowed her body to adjust. Within moments, her body eased itself and she could move. When she bent to kiss Miroku, she found that the pain had been replaced with pleasure as her hips started to move of their own accord.

"That's it," Miroku whispered, sweat trickling down his brow as he pulled her closer to him. She curled to his body before she realized he was having a hard time moving his hips. It was hurting him. In an instant, she stopped her hips from moving and snatched up Miroku's hands, entwining hers in his. He smiled up at her before he said something that floured her heart to skip a beat. "You're all I truly need, Sango." Tears prickled at the back of her eyes but she fought and won against them.

They quickly learned to pace and Sango started to ride Miroku – gently. Sweat continued to bead about his forehead, cheeks flaming. She wondered if she looked similar to that or was it simply because his body was fighting the venom.

Moans, groans, cries and even whimpers filled the cave, bouncing off the rocky walls. The light from the small fire caused beams of light to shimmer about the pair's bodies.

Soon something coiled in the pit of her stomach and her body tense. As she rose her hips up, Miroku seemed to be right there with her just as she plunged down, sending them off that pleasurable peak.

Sango involuntarily screamed out the houshi's name as she came. Miroku moaned out, her name tickling along his voice as he pulled her close as they became one. She cuddled to him without complaint.

…………

Sun peaked through the mouth of the cave as darkness struggled to stay alive. A ray ran across Sango's face, making her frown and hide it against a toned chest. It was warm and inviting and she couldn't stop herself from embracing closer. The rise and fall of the chest however pulled her out of a dream filled with Miroku and hot springs as her eyes fell upon a sated houshi's face. The bruising along his shoulder and neck were barely there and it seemed the cut along his cheek was starting to heal. She instinctively placed her ear next to his chest, listening to his heart and lungs. They were normal. Happiness flooded through her when she felt the rumble of a murmur and two hands lightly grab her waist.

"Sango" Her eyes drew up and found a warming smile great her. "Thank You."

Nodding, she kissed his lips tenderly as he cupped her face to his. She sighed with content as she heard him laugh. "What is so funny?" Too tired to even try and be angry, she watched as Miroku leaned over to examine the cave.

"Not so much funny as surprising that you managed to carry me, your weapon and that damn staff of mine." The tayiji frowned.

"It wasn't easy. Especially with that damn staff constantly hitting me in the ass when I hooked it around with my Hiraikotsu." She didn't miss the amusement etched in the houshi's face as his hand disappeared. Without missing a beat, she felt a grope along her bottom and realized. "Oh my…don't grope me when were still naked!" She went to smack him but found no heart in doing so as he pulled his hand away with regret.

"My apologies, your simply too irresistible for a weak man like myself." Sango gave an unladylike snort but couldn't stop herself from laughing when Miroku actually tried to give her a feigned innocent look.

Sighing, Sango rolled her eyes as she felt his hand inching near her bottom again. It wasn't so much undesirable as it was a huge turn on suddenly. "You're just lucky that I'm granting pity on you for protecting me yesterday."

The hand stilled and rested against her bare hip, which for some how even worse.

"I'll have to make a note to be more heroic next time." Miroku playfully teased as he brushed her fine ebony silk hair from her face and kissed her lips. Sango's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Yes but next time, try not to nearly kill yourself. I happen to like being able to play rough with you."

Sango reached around him and groped the firm buttocks that had been begging her all night long in her dream. She was gleefully ecstatic when a shocked gasped flew.

_fin_


End file.
